


Xanatos IV

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After Naboo, Alternate Universe, Anakin is Obi-Wan's Padawan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Padawan Anakin, Palpacreep, Protective Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Lives, apologizing, blind obi-wan, broken relationships, hinted Obitine, mending those relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Anakin Skywalker hated politicians, at least the major part of them. There were only a few that he actually liked, Padme for an instance, Bail Organa seemed nice too and of course his Master’s ‘girlfriend’.“Now, what do you think, Anakin?” the older male’s slimy voice brought the young Skywalker out of his amusing thoughts and he scolded himself for not having paid attention to the Chancellor of all people.Part 24.4 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi





	Xanatos IV

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, they belong to Disney now. Furthermore, do I not make any kind of profit with posting these stories, they are merely meant to entertain.
> 
> Every mistake is my own.  
> Enjoy!

Anakin Skywalker hated politicians, at least the major part of them. There were only a few that he actually liked, Padme for an instance, Bail Organa seemed nice too and of course his Master’s ‘girlfriend’. He had to hide a smile behind a fake cough at the thought of Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their relationship was definitely interesting, to say the least. And what kind of pair they would make, if given the chance.

“Now, what do you think, Anakin?” the older male’s slimy voice brought the young Skywalker out of his amusing thoughts and he scolded himself for not having paid attention to the Chancellor of all people.

“Forgive me, Chancellor, my attention had been elsewhere,” he replied politely, using all the skills that Obi-Wan had taught him. Speaking of which, where was he? His Master’s ship had been supposed to land half an hour ago and while Master Xanatos and Feemor had already gone back to the temple to report the ginger haired Master’s lateness, he had dutifully waited. Until a certain Chancellor had arrived at the landing pad, that is.

The man had immediately started a conversation with him, which was rather strange, since he always claimed to be a very busy man. Also, it unnerved Anakin that the older male was showing so much interest in him.

“Ah, no worries, my dear boy. I was merely asking you, if you consider the Separatists as evil creatures, whose foul plans must be stopped at all costs.” There was a smile plastered on the man’s wrinkled features. It looked as fake as the rest of him.

“With all due respect, Chancellor, I am not sure that all costs should be paid. Sometimes it is better to give in first and to attack later,” he recited a wisdom he had learned from his Master.

The older male made a humming sound. It was hard to say what he was thinking, especially since Anakin could not even read him through the Force. The Padawan wondered if his Master would be able to. Due to his blindness, he had the strongest connection to the Force that Anakin had ever seen. It was truly astonishing.

“A true diplomat indeed,” complimented the politician, “Tell me Anakin, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me on this diplomatic trip? I could use someone as skilled as you.”

“I fear that this is indeed not possible, Chancellor,” an accented voice suddenly sounded from behind them and Anakin had never been so happy to hear his Master’s voice. Except perhaps the time he was captured by a bunch of pirates and when his Master had disguised himself as a pirate too. Surprisingly enough, it had almost convinced him too.

It was strange though, that neither he nor his unwanted companion had noticed the small ship landing OR the ginger haired Master’s silent approach.

“Excuse me, Master Kenobi, but I was talking to your Padawan,” there was a dangerous tone hidden in the smiling face. Anakin did not like it at all and neither did Obi-Wan.

“You are NOT excused, Chancellor.” Obi-Wan sounded anything but amused and had the blond Padawan not known better, he would have thought that his teacher’s blue-green eyes were penetrating the politician’s thoughts. “Even the High Chancellor does not stand above the law, especially not the Jedi laws. As the Master of Anakin, you will address me, when you wish my student’s presence during something that the Order defines as ‘mission’. Further will any kind of mission be checked and examined by the Council.” He hesitated, “Besides, I would prefer if my Padawan stayed away from certain… politicians and influences.”

Palpatine’s brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Could it be that you are calling me corrupt, Master Kenobi?” he was almost hissing.

“I am not calling you anything. What you assume and make of my words, is your doing and yours alone.” Obi-Wan held himself just this much straighter and while his face showed only the perfect calmness of a fully trained Jedi, Anakin could feel over their bond that his teacher was anything but calm, he was furious. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have more important and urgent matters to attend to. Good day.” Without another word, did Obi-Wan turn around, leaving the gaping and angry man behind him.

Anakin needed to hurry to keep up with the shorter male. He was quite impressed. It was rare that Obi-Wan was so ‘rude’ to anybody. Even people he could absolutely not stand, got a better treatment than that. It made the blonde wonder, if there was something more that he had not seen and noticed.

“You will regret this,” it was barely more than a mumble, but thanks to his advanced hearing, Obi-Wan had picked it up nevertheless. For a moment, he thought about ignoring it, but in this case, he deemed that offensive tactics, were the better ones.

“Tell me Chancellor,” he has stopped walking and had turned his head to ‘look’ over his shoulder. “Do you always make public threats?”

The old man’s face was paler than usual and there was surprise coloring it. “I was merely stating that your student will miss a unique opportunity and that he might regret missing it,” there was that slimy grin again, though it did not even get close to touching the man’s eyes. Anakin was glad that he did not have to spend another minute in the politician’s company.

“If you say so,” there was something in Obi-Wan’s voice that the senior Padawan could not identify. That alone was a miracle, they had spent a decade together after all. Obi-Wan resumed walking again.

“Master? What was that all about?” Anakin asked, hurrying to keep up with the ginger haired man.

“Don’t worry about it, Padawan mine. Just… promise me not to agree to anything he offers you without my consent.”

“I promise,” Anakin did not hesitate a second.

It almost seemed as if a whole planet had been lifted off of Obi-Wan’s shoulders and he even allowed himself to sigh. “Good,” he took a deep breath. “Now, where are Fee and Xani?”

Anakin was glad for the topic change.

* * *

 

Xanatos and Feemor were beyond nervous, which was ridiculous, since they were only facing their former Master. Yet it seemed like the greatest and hardest challenge they had ever faced. It was hardly befitting of a Jedi Knight to feel this way, let alone to act and think so ridiculous. What could Qui-Gon do after all? He would hardly hurt them.

The worst thing he could do, was saying ‘no’ and shutting the door in their faces. They had experienced much worse in their career, so why was the mere thought of it so terrifying?

The raven haired Knight sighed and his eyes locked with his brother’s. Feemor nodded.

“Now or never,” and with that the older male knocked against the door.

A shuffling sound came from inside and a moment later, the door was opened, revealing no other than Qui-Gon Jinn himself. He looked tired and worn, with heavy bags under his dull eyes, which widened upon spotting them. “Xanatos, Feemor,” the two Knights noted, that he was not even using their nicknames anymore, “what a surprise… please, come in.” He stepped aside, allowing the younger Knights to enter. “Is there anything I can offer you, tea perhaps?”

“No,” Xanatos stopped the older man’s rambling, he was just as nervous as they were and they had done this. “We came to…” he looked over to Feemor for help.

“We came to apologize,” said the blonde with certainty and he gracefully sunk to his knees, his Padawan brother right behind him. “We only just realized how we wronged you and how much we made you suffer with our behavior.”

They bowed their heads, they were not able to look into their former Master’s stricken and surprised face.

“You DID make mistakes, but… you also taught us that it is natural, that you should learn from your mistakes and go on. We… we… are truly sorry, we know how much you already blame yourself and…” Feemor sighed, “we just wish for your and Obi-Wan’s sake that you can one day mend the rift and that you both can be happy again.”

“Forgive us,” added Xanatos in a pleading voice.

For a few long moments, nothing happened. Neither male dared to move, nor made any kind of sound. The two young Knights were beginning to wonder, if they would be thrown out now, they would deserve it.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Qui-Gon moved. He slowly sunk to his knees as well, right in front of the two Knights. His shaking hands reached out and tilted both Knights’ faces up. The tears they saw on the older man’s eyes, shocked the two lineage brothers.

“There is nothing to forgive,” Qui-Gon mumbled, his voice hoarse with emotions and then, he pulled the two Knights against his frame, one hand cupping each head.

“Master,” Xanatos cried and he fisted his hands into beige tunics, burrowing deeper into the man.

Feemor could feel a wetness on his head, where the older male’s head rested on his, but he did not comment on it. Instead he too, wrapped his arms around the strong frame of the man, who had taught him.

“My boys,” a sob escaped him and his whole body started to tremble. The two Knights were a little taken aback and unsure about what to do, but the Jedi Master just tightened his arms around them, letting out all the emotions that had never been released.

 

It was not clear to Xanatos, how long the three of them kneeled on the floor, until Qui-Gon moved to a sitting position, while still holding them against his side. The raven haired male had been immediately reminded of a similar situation, back in Obi-Wan’s Padawan days. It had been after Qui-Gon had caught a nasty sickness, not life-threatening, but highly unpleasant and tiring for the one, who caught it. The three brothers had managed to talk Vokara Che into allowing Qui-Gon out of the healing halls, for just a day, they had claimed the Living Force would help their Master and it had turned out to be true.

They had seated themselves against a large tree, with Qui-Gon’s back resting against the trunk. Xanatos and Feemor had immediately claimed a place at his side, snuggling close to him, while Obi-Wan had chosen to sit between the taller male’s legs, so that he was able to cuddle back into his chest. It was deep in the night, when an angry Vokara Che had come looking for them, ready to give them a healthy peace of her mind. All her ire had evaporated however, upon spotting the four Jedi, asleep and comfortable huddled together and since there had been a couple of blankets involved, she had even let them stay like this.

Right now however, there was no Obi-Wan and there was no Vokara Che either. Right now, it was a healing Qui-Gon Jinn, who was just happy to have two of his son’s back and who was grateful for the second chance he had gotten. And perhaps, just perhaps, he was finally ready to face Obi-Wan as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I would be really happy, if you leave a comment behind. Remember, comments feed the plot bunny. ^^
> 
> For more Star Wars suff, go and and check out my Tumblr account. You can also leave a request/ prompt there, even if you are NOT a member.  
> inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
